I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend
by MissZozzLouise
Summary: Uhm... Hermione changes her looks and hopes some Weasley guys find her appealling to their more... physical... needs. :P Rated T for alcohol, smoking and mild swearing. Three chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - OMG... how much do I write in a day? shakes head Anyway. I think this'll be a three part fic. Or something. Oh, yeah. Dedicated to Nat for being brilliant and because I don't know if she'll ever read another fic of mine. :P_**

****

**_DISCLAIMER - I don't own the Potterverse. J.K does, so no suey._**

(I Didn't Steal Your) Boyfriend

_Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?_

_Whoa, Whoa,_

_Haven't seen ya 'round,_

_How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?_

_Whoa, whoa,_

_Don't you bring me down,_

_All that stuff about me,_

_Being with him,_

_Can't believe,_

_All the lies that you told,_

_Just to ease your own soul,_

_But I'm bigger than that,_

_No, you don't have my back,_

_No, No, HA_

Hermione was on her way to The Burrow, Ashlee Simpson blaring in her ears via her iPod. She hadn't seen her friends in nearly three weeks, and was dying to see them. She turned the volume up, tapping her foot against the back of the empty passenger seat. She was seventeen, and yet her parents still didn't let her sit in front. She sighed, and mouthed along to the words, she could she her dad was saying something, so she just nodded, hoping that this was the answer he was looking for. It obviously was, because he reached back and patted her on her newly dyed black locks. She didn't like being patted on the head so she moved back, turning the music up louder.

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_

_Don't put words up in my mouth,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,_

_Cause you really got it wrong,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend._

She watched as the sign for Ottery St. Catchpole came looming in front of her, telling her that she was only a mile away from seeing her best friends; Ginny, Ron, Harry. Fred and George.

That thought struck her. She hadn't seen the twins in over two years. She wondered if they'd still look cute. _'Wait. What? Where did that thought come from?" _she thought, cocking her head slightly. She shook it as her dad pulled the car to a stop. She pressed pause on her black iPod, which conveniently co-ordinated with her clothes.

"Bye, Daddy," she said, picking up her suitcase and walking out of the car onto the pavement, blowing a kiss at him and smoothing down her black, purple and blue clothes. Her dad waved back, starting the car again and driving down the road back to her house.

Hermione turned around, and walked up to the door. She knocked, and waited until one of the various Weasley's opened the door. _'Oh, I hope Percy's not-'_

The door opened. It was Percy.

"RON! IT'S HERMIONE!" Percy shouted up the stairs, walking back into his father's study. Ginny came hurtling out of the kitchen door.

"OHMIGOD! I haven't seen you in ages!" the former red-head said.

"OMIGOD! You dyed your hair!" Hermione said back, hugging her best girl friend.

"Yeah. I loved the way it looked on you, so I decided to do it for me. Herms?"

"Yeah?"

"PLEASE tell me you have some cigs. I ran out yesterday…"

"I got a couple o' packs in my bag. I'll get them in a minute." Hermione said, immediately being enveloped in a hug.

"Hermione, dear. How are you? What have you done to your hair?" Molly Weasley said.

"Mrs Weasley, it's been like this since Christmas last year…" Hermione said, trying hard not to roll her kohl rimmed eyes.

"Oh… well, I liked your natural color more…" she said sniffily. "Don't go turning into a Goth, now will you?"

"I think it's a bit late for warnings about that, mum," a red-head said from the door, looking at Hermione in awe.

**_A/N - I love writing. I'd love it even more if you'd read and review. :P_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N - I really do write too much. But I loff it, so I'm not gonna stop. :P_**

**_DISCLAIMER - I don't own the Potterverse, so no suey!_**

Chapter Two:

"Herms! Please! I need one now! I so don't need you dribbling over Fred," Ginny whispered.

Hermione looked at Ginny quickly. She pulled her earphone from her ear, and said slowly, "I wasn't dribbling." She smiled. "Come on then, nice to see ya Fred," she said, blowing him a kiss.

Fred smirked a bit. Hermione had no idea what he was going though. She was torturing him.

When Ginny and Hermione got up to the room, they immediately attacked the bag. Pulling out a pack each and lighting up.

"That's so much better," Ginny sighed, leaning out of the window so that the smoke wouldn't stink up her room. "I haven't had one in a week,"

"Oh, my God. I'd kill someone if that happened to me. Well… I wouldn't, but I would nick some off someone." Hermione laughed. She took a drag on her cigarette and puffed the smoke back out, looking at her wristbands. "Gin, what do you think of these?" she said, indicating her bands.

"They're so cool. I want some,"

"They were two quid each from this little shop down my way," she said, shaking her hair out of her face.

"Quid? Oh, pounds. Cool," said Ginny, finishing her cigarette and stubbing it out. "I think I'll have another one,"

"Go ahead. I got loads anyway," said Hermione closing her eyes for a second. When she opened them, Fred and George were hovering on their brooms in front of her.

"Well, well, well. Who'd have thought that little goody-goody two-shoes Hermione Granger, the new Head Girl of Hogwarts, is turning into a bad girl?" Fred said, feigning shock.

"Oh, come on. Just 'cause I study obsessively doesn't mean I'm a goody-goody two-shoes. I can be even worse if I want to." Hermione said, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Oh, really? I don't think so, for some reason…" said George.

"And that would be?"

"You gave us detention when you were a Prefect." Fred explained.

"Have you ever heard of public image? If people heard that the obsessive studier Hermione Granger was a bad girl, they'd immediately think I was hanging out with the Slytherins. God, get with the programme," Hermione said, stubbing out her cigarette.

"We've heard of it, and for all we know, you could be hanging out with Slytherin's, like Ginny's boyfriend par exemple."

"Draco doesn't count," came Ginny's muffled voice.

"Gin? What are you doing?"

"Having a smoke where they can't see me,"

"Ah. I should have thought of that. Oh well." Hermione said, resting her head on her hands. She put her headphones back into her ears. Ashlee's voice filled her head again.

_Well I'm sorry,_

_That he called me,_

_And that I answered the telephone,_

_Don't be worried,_

_I'm not with him,_

_And when I go out tonight,_

_I'm going home alone,_

_Just got back from my tour,_

_I'm a mess girl for sure,_

_All I want is some fun,_

_Guess that I'd better run,_

_Hollywood sucks you in,_

_But it won't spit me out,_

_Whoa Whoa, HA_

Hermione thought about the past year. She'd been accused of stealing Fred and George off Katie and Angelina, but it wasn't true. OK, it was a little bit. But she'd been drunk and it was the Christmas party. One little snog couldn't change that, could it? She ran her finger over her lips. She didn't think it would have done, yet they accused her of doing it.

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_

_Don't put words up in my mouth,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Hey, how long till you face what's going on?_

_Cause you really got it wrong,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Hey, how long till you look at your own life,_

_Instead of looking into mine,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,_

_Don't you got somewhere to go?_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa ha_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa ha_

_Please stop telling all your friends,_

_I'm getting sick of them,_

_Always staring at me like I took him from ya'_

She hated all the attention she got at school. Katie and Angelina had told everyone they could about her stealing the twins off them. Luckily, most of the Gryffindors didn't care. But the Slytherin's got wind. That was bad. They wouldn't let it drop, though it'd been two years.

"Hermione? What are you doing tonight?" Fred and George asked her.

**_A/N Thankies. Now you must review. :P Otherwise I won't write what happens, and Ami's gonna kill me when she finds out what I've got planned for the next chappie. My advice; if you don't like it, don't read it. XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N - Last chapter, end of song... first completed fic in the space of two days. Wow. Right. Read. Now. :p I know why Ami doesn't want to. ;)_**

**_DISCLAIMER - I don't own the Potterverse, so no suey!_**

Chapter Three:

"Nothing, why?" Hermione said, pulling a speaker out of her ear.

"You wanna come clubbing with me, Fred, Harry and Ron? Ginny's coming too," George said, looking at her.

"Um… yeah, go on then," Hermione said, scrutinising her nails. "Should be fun,"

"See ya later then kiddos," they said, turning around and meeting Harry and Ron, ready to play two on two Quidditch.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"What am I gonna wear? I haven't got many clubby clothes," Hermione said, diving into her suitcase. "I could wear that I suppose," she said, holding up a black and red tutu frill skirt. "I wonder if I packed the top," she muttered, digging through it again.

Seven o' clock that night, Hermione stood in front of the full length mirror, casting a spell to tie up the laces on her corset style top.

"Hermione! You ready?"

"Just a sec!" she said, running her hands through her newly dyed black and red hair, and grabbing her purse. She walked towards the door, shaking her fringe out of her eyes. She watched as Ron's eyes popped out of his head.

"Ron, if I look good enough to make your eyes pop out of your head when I know you've been screwing Harry, then I must look sexy," she grinned, trying not to giggle as Ron started to act like a goldfish.

"I'm… I'm…"

"Oh, stop it. I know for a fact what you've been doing behind your door," Hermione said, walking past him and down the stairs. "Are we going or what?" she said, walking into the living room.

"Oh, yeah." Ginny said, looking up. "Love the look Herms,"

"Love yours too," she said, looking at Ginny's black and purple hair.

"I know about the hair. I think it looks cool, but I'd much rather have done it blue,"

"Well, why didn't you?" Hermione said, pressing play on her iPod and sticking the speaker into her ear.

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_

_Don't put words up in my mouth,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Hey, how long till you face what's going on?_

_Cause you really got it wrong,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Hey, how long till you look at your own life,_

_Instead of looking into mine,_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,_

_Don't you got somewhere to go?_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

"Hermione? Are you listening?"

"No," Hermione answered, pressing pause on her iPod. "Are we going now?"

"Yeah, we're Apparating," Fred answered.

"About bloody time," she said, getting up. She moved to the centre of the room, and spun on the spot, immediately landing outside a nightclub called, "The Dead Man's Chest".

"Isn't there a film with this name?" she asked Ginny, who appeared next.

"Yeah. Orlando Bloom's in it. He's so fit…" Ginny answered, grinning.

"Of course he is," Harry said, landing next to them. "Now, are we going dancing or not?" he said, pulling out a sickle and handing it to the bouncer. Ginny and Hermione followed suit, Ron, Fred and George landing moments after they'd gone in.

"You kids alright?" Fred said, walking up to the bar, where Ginny and Hermione were sipping a beer.

"We ain't kids,"

"We're… GOTHS!" Ginny said, falling about laughing.

"Oh, God. What've you had now?"

"Nothing. I just find that insanely funny," she said, getting back up and taking a gulp of her beer.

"Right, Fred. I love this song. You're coming to dance with me." Hermione said, setting her beer down on the side.

"Oh, fine. You're too bloody pushy, you know that?" Fred said, allowing himself to be led to the dance floor.

"Yep, which is why you love me," she smirked, dancing to the song.

"Of course," he said, dancing along with her.

Hermione and Fred were backed up against the wall. Kissing feverishly. She grabbed hold of his leather jacket, while he had his hands on the wall by her head, using it for support. Hermione didn't care what people thought. She just wanted to dance and snog. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to do either of them.

"YOU BITCH!" Angelina shouted, pulling Fred away from Hermione and giving her a slap. "You know I went out with him!"

"Yeah, so? It's not like you're going out with him now, is it?" she said, smirking slightly. Her slap hadn't even hurt.

"And how do you know that? Do you have proof that we aren't still going out?"

"Well, because if you were, I wouldn't be smirking. I'd be fighting."

"Just 'cause you stole my boyfriend doesn't mean-"

"For the last time! I. Didn't. Steal. Your. Boyfriend."

"Yes, you did, you whore. I hate you," she said, slapping her one more time and then walking away.

"Bitch," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Ignore her, just carry on what we were doing," Fred whispered in her ear, resting his hand on her hip. Hermione smiled. She knew what was happening tonight.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,_

_Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,_

_Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend._

**end**

_**A/N - Hee hee. I know I had you worried Ami. OK, read and review. Spread the loff and all that kinda stuff. Thanks for reading. Look out for more fics/song fics by me. :D**_


End file.
